Traffic Light
Traffic Light is a French female contestant on The Strive For The Million. She frequently uses French expressions, and she's a very competitive player. She is a member of Team Present. She has lots of spirit and is pretty competitive, she can get a bit aggressive and she's a bit egotistical but she means no harm and can be a very good ally, she also loves to draw and calls herself an artist, even though she isn't that great at drawing She has performed very well in the challenges she has participated in (except for episode 1.2) In episode 1.1, she triped over soap and hearty went to check up on her, she told soap to watch where she's going but key reminded her that soap cant talk. In 1.2, she got knocked of the balancing beam because hearty accidentally knocked her off, she ended up being picked to be on hearty's team She had some trouble accesing youtube as she didnt know how to change the language to french, her team still won In episode 2, she crossed the frozen river, used ruler to get to the other side off a cliff, and used key to open the door, she was the first to reach the elevator and then beach ball hit her, so they went up the elevator together, they had an argument over who should go get hearty, in the end, they both went, she ended up getting immunity for reaching her lighting circle first because her team lost In episode 3, she was telling key and beach ball that the challenge was hers and that she can draw very well, but beach ball didnt think so, traffic light said to just watch her win, she wore an outfit and told key that you need a proper outfit before drawing She noticed key wasnt drawing and asked him why, he said he needed tools and that since everyone isnt using any that they will get a 0, which she got pretty offended by Once she was done, she rushed up to microphone and asked him if her drawing was the best, but microphone told her that the viewers are voting In her video tape she was rather arrogant about how great her drawing was In episode 4, when tulip bragged to trophy that her drawing was the best, traffic light said that her own drawing will get the most likes, and she told cherry that no one cares about a smiley face, when cherry told both tulip and traffic light that their drawings were the worst out of everyone, she got pretty mad at her, a fight ended up starting between her, tulip, present, cherry and trophy (tulip forced her in the fight) At the results, we can see that her pole was slightly chipped and so was her head, and her lights were a bit cracked as microphone dropped a rock on the girls to stop them from fighting She got mad when she was in the bottom 2 and wasnt too happy about getting the 5th most likes She said that she should participate in the contestant knock off as she was the strongest person on the team, and she has all 4 limbs She stopped cherry from jumping off her platform, telling her that she'll lower the team's chances of winning if she does that, she had tulip launched at her and she punched tulip, trophy wasnt too happy about that, but her team ended up winning and she got an immunity medal In episode 5, she voted for trophy to be eliminated, and got soap to vote for her too During the challenge, she went with key to try and escape the forest, she got tired and lied down on a tree but the tree ended up being a monster, she went with key's idea to stand still, but a gps hit her and she had to run for it, they managed to get away, but she ended up in a pile with several other contestants, her team ended up winning because someone threw soap infront of team cool In episode 6.1, she did almost nothing...just stood by a fire and sung for 2seconds Trivia * She is the only female on Team Present with arms. * Wardrobe is the only other contestant with four limbs on Team Present. * She is the first female to be in the bottom two. * She is the only female on Team Present to be in the bottom two. * She might be the only immigrant, im saying might as wardrobe seems to have a slight british accent * She's the 2nd tallest contestant on the show * Her lights suddenly stopped lighting up after episode 2, she was hit by beach ball, so that could be the reason as to why they dont light up anymore, or deedo forgot to make them light up Category:Female Category:Team Present Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Tall